Modern Family kidnapped
by Glenn-189
Summary: What happens when members of the Dunphy family are being kidnapped. A one shot full of surprises. Lots of sexual and violent content. Not suitable for underage readers.


**Modern Family kidnapped.**

_What happens when members of the Dunphy family are being kidnapped._

_A one shot full of surprises. Lots of sexual and violent content. Not suitable for underage readers._

* * *

It was just a little after 2AM when soft cracking sounds woke up Claire. She got out of bed and pulled on her robe and headed towards the hallway. As she closed the bedroom door she turned on the hallway light, there was nothing there. As she walked down the stairs she saw that the front door was open. She continued until she was downstairs. She closed the front door and tried to lock it again but it wouldn't lock. As she took a better look she could see that the lock was broken. At that moment she realized that there was something wrong. Just when she wanted to call Phil a hand grabbed her from behind and a cloth was placed over her mouth. She could see three men surrounding her a couple seconds later everything went dark.

Three men just broke in to the Dunphy house, surprising Claire who woke up from the cracking noises. As the three men grabbed Claire she was drugged and knocked out to cold. The men quickly tied her arms behind her back, blindfolded and gagged her and tied her legs together. One man grabbed Claire her limp tied up body and picked it up and carried it outside where a van was parked on the driveway. He dropped Claire in it and made sure she was tied up right. Next he went back inside where the other two men were just about to head into the basement. Softly the opened the door that lead to the stairs into the basement. Quietly they headed down straight into Haley her bedroom. The three men surrounded Haley and jumped her. One guy grabbed her arms the second her legs and the third place the same cloth over her mouth, knocking her out cold in seconds as well. Just like Claire the men tied her up and carried her upstairs. Again the same guy carried Haley to the van outside and placed her next to Claire and tied her up.

Meanwhile the two other men headed upstairs the third guy joined them just as they entered the master bedroom where Phil was still asleep. Just like Claire and Haley Phil was knocked out and tied up. But instead of bring him down they grabbed him and stuffed him in the walking closet. Next they headed to the next room where Luke was sleeping. Again the men grabbed him knocked him out and dragged him to the closet and tied him together with Phil. After they were done with Luke the headed to the last bedroom. Alex her room. The men entered the room finding Alex sleeping. They ripped of her blanket, grabbed her arms and legs and holding her firmly. After knocking Alex out the men headed downstairs dropped Alex in the van and headed of.

The van drove around for half an hour when Claire, Haley and Alex started waking up. It took a couple minutes before they realized they were tied up and gagged. Trying to get the ropes loose Claire, Haley and Alex tried everything but nothing worked. A couple minutes later the van stopped at an abandon warehouse complex just outside the city limits of LA. The three men jumped out and each grabbed one of the women carrying them inside the warehouse.

After the three girls where carried inside the abandon warehouse the ropes around their legs were removed. First Claire, two men grabbed her dragged her along, made her stand up, and hook was placed around the ropes that held her hands together. The hook started to rise lifting her arms until they were above her body and it started to rise as well just until her feet were only a couple inches from the ground. Then the men grabbed knifes from and started to cut off Claire's rob. Claire started thrashing and kicking around to prevent it, but the third men grabbed her legs and hold her down after her robe they cut of her lace nightgown until she was hanging there in just her white panties that one of the men quickly pulled down revealing her pussy topped off with a small patch of blond pubic hair. After stripping Claire they grabbed her ankles and tied them in leather bands which were chained to the ground spreading her legs wide open.

When they were done with Claire one of the men grabbed Haley and dragged her into the next room to do the same ritual as her mom, roped from her ankles were cut off and a hook lifted her of the ground and just like her mom the men cut off her nightgown and panties until she was naked as well. Haley her ankles were alto shackled to the ground with her legs spread wide open. Finally two men grabbed Alex and dragged her into the room. Instead of hanging her next to Haley and Claire the men started cutting off her blue flannel pajamas. But Alex resisted violently. Thrashing and kicking as soon as one of her limps was free. The young teen was thrashing so hard she was barely controllable so one of the guys grabbed the bottle of chloroform and a cloth and knocked Alex out again. The men grabbed her limp body and stripped off every piece she was wearing. Her blue flannel PJ's first followed by her panties and sports-bra. The young sixteen year old teen girl was lying naked on the floor, two of the man grabbed her and brought her over to a specially build rack where they would place her in.

The steel rack made Alex stand with her legs spread wide, bent over forward, her arms tied together tight behind her back. Her long black hair was put into a ponytail and tied also pulling her head backwards. Her large 34F cup breasts hang free but two clamps with weights on them were place on her large pink nipples pulling them down and stretching them. And her gag was replaced with one that forced her mouth to open. When the men were done hanging and tying their captives they pulled of the blindfolds and mouth gags. The room was pitch black and Claire and Haley couldn't see anything. They only could hear some low voices mumble. Alex was knocked out. Then all of the sudden bright lights went on and there was an entire group of naked but masked man standing in front of the three naked women.

Then a man dressed in a suit entered the room.

"Gentlemen welcome to our annually mother daughter gangbang party.

"Over here we have the wonderfully mature Claire."

"She's forty-one years old and the lovely mother of these two young beauties but still has a tight pussy of a sixteen year old."

"Claire has nice firm pair of 34B cup breasts."

"Claire has never been fucked in the ass and she loves to try it." The man introduced Claire to the gang surrounding her.

"Next we have the young and lovely Haley."

"Haley is twenty years old."

"She has the most perfect pussy of the three, nice and tight and shaved bald with perfection."

"You won't find a single hair on her."

"Her small body and 32B-cup breast almost make you believe that you are fucking with a fourteen year old."

"Oh and she loves to have both her holes filled at the same time." Every guy in the room cheered loud after the man in the suit was done introducing Haley.

"Then my gentlemen."

"Our main event of the night."

"The lovely sixteen year old Alex."

"Look at her gentlemen."

"This stunning young beauty is still a virgin." The man said as he walked over to her and pulled her pussylips open so those who were close could take a good look.

"This young lady was also gifted by our great lord with a pair of the best breast we've seen since we've started."

"She has been gifted with a beautiful pair of 34F-cup breast and look at those pink nipples men." The man said as he grabbed one of Alex her breasts and gave it a nice squeeze.

"For this night only we have one lucky guy who can deflower this young beauty."

"Bit it will be pricy."

"We start with $1000." The man started to auction of Alex her virginity to the highest bidder.

"2000, 3000, 4000, I know have $5000."

"Who gives me more?" The man yelled in front of his crowd.

"$10.000 dollars." A big black guy yelled from the back of the room.

"$15.000." Another voice yelled.

"$25.000 dollar." The black man yelled again.

"Twenty-five-thousand going once."

"Twenty-five-thousand going twice."

"For the last time twenty-five-thousand dollars."

"Sold to the big black guy in the back." The man in the suit closed of the action selling Alex her virginity.

"Okay gentlemen before we begin, a couple rules."

"No hitting, punching or any other kind of violence."

"Not more than 3 men can fuck a woman at the same time."

"And for our Alex is no more than two men at once and no anal sex."

"Oh and for those who need a little help, over there is a big bowl of blue wonders." The man said as he pointed a bowl full of Viagra.

"We will be strict in these rules, if you don't obey them you will be removed from the premises."

"With these things said, gentlemen I would like to call our highest bidder up front and center." The man in the suit finished his introduction speech. The big black man walked to the front of the crowd. Standing at least 6 feet and 7 inches long the guy was the biggest in the room. As was his dick. Still dangling limp between his legs it measured almost 8 inches in length and at two inches thick. The man in the suit talked a couple minutes with the black man shook hands and walked over to the rack where Alex was tied up in.

The man in the suit grabbed something from his pocket and held it in front of Alex her face waking her up instantly. The man in the suit and the big black man shook hands and then separated.

The black man kneeled down behind Alex pulled her but cheeks open and started licking the sixteen year old girls pussy. Alex was freaking out when she noticed she was naked tied up and someone was licking her pussy. Unable to move or scream she started crying. The black man didn't notice this and went on with licking. He spread her pussylips wider so he could get a good look of the young teen's virgin pussy, and he saw she was indeed a real virgin. Her hymen was still in place. As his tongue explored Alex her slit his hand started stroking his limp cock into an erection. After a couple minutes the man stood up and walked around Alex to the front. His limp cock had grown in to an erect monster cock of thirteen inches and two and half inches thick. The black man grabbed Alex her face and lifted it a little bit and guided his hard clack cock to her forced open mouth. Alex tried to evade it but the guy was to strong. He pushed his hips forward forcing his fat dick down into Alex her mouth. Alex started gagging as soon she could feel the tip of the big cock hit the back of her throat. But again the black man couldn't care. He pulled back an inch and then pushed it back down again forcing Alex to swallow his erect manhood. Alex gagged again but the man kept pushing and forced his hard black down Alex her throat causing her to vomit. Puke spew out of her nose and mouth. Covering the guys cock.

The man again didn't care and continued. He started bucking his hips sliding his cock in and out of Alex her mouth and throat. Again Alex puked up a thick stream of vomit. The black guy had enough of this and pulled his cock from Alex her mouth giving her some time to breathe again. Her face was already a mess. The black man walked back to Alex her backside where he first started. He gave his cock a couple strokes and placed the tip of it against Alex her virgin entrance. Alex tried to scream as soon as she could feel the tip of the cock pushing against her lips. Claire and Haley watched in shock how her daughter and sister were about to being raped. The crowd that was waiting started to cheer and encourage the black man. Encouraged by the crowd the black man forced his thick mushroom head inside Alex her virgin pussy. Ripping thru her hymen deflowering the sixteen year old girl. Tears rolled from Alex her eyes when she felled the fat cock enter most sacred place. After forcing in a couple inches the black man started fucking Alex, it took him a couple minutes but with every stroke he could feel Alex her pussy become more loose. After a couple more minutes he had his entire length inside the young teen girl. All thirteen inches filled her tight fuckhole.

Meanwhile the rest of the crowd started to spread around the room. A group of 15 men walked over to Haley and started groping her. Men started to touch her all over, grabbing her perky breasts, and but cheeks and rubbing her clit and fingering her pussy. A group of about twenty guys headed over to Claire and started to grope her as well. Surprisingly it where all black men. Grabbing her breasts, kissing her nipples. Two guys started licking her pussy and ass.

The rest of the crowd was standing around Alex, where the black man was fucking her harder and deeper by the minute. He slammed his black cock as hard and deep into the young teen as he could. He slammed so hard that the two clamps on her nipples were ripped of making them bleed. Determined to cum inside the teen the black man reached down with one hand and started rubbing Alex her clitoris. Alex could feel her body started to betray her. Still crying soft moans came out of her mouth. Then another black men stepped forward and shoved his cock down Alex her throat. Pounded from two sides Alex. Two other men kneeled on each side of her and started sucking on her bleeding nipples. Sucking and kneading them, almost like they were milking her. The big guy who was fucking her pussy could feel how her pussywalls started gripping his black cock. He started grunting loudly and seconds later he started cumming. Pumping thick globs of cum deep inside Alex her young fertile pussy. He kept rubbing her clit and Alex hit her first orgasm of that day. Just like the black guy wished for. Slamming his cock deep inside her pussy a couple more times pumping a thick string of cum inside her quivering pussy.

After unloading his last glob of cum into Alex her birth canal he pushed out. Before any cum started leaking out another man took his spot and started fucking Alex. On the other side of the room the group of men who were playing with Haley had lowered her and carried her over to another rack that was setup. Four men placed Haley on the rack. Lying on her back her arms were tied down. The they lifted her legs and tied her ankles to her wrists. Haley laid there with her legs spread eagle wide. Immediately after the guys were done tying her down the group surrounded her. One guy crawled underneath her and lined his hard nine inch cock up with her ass and pushed inside. Haley screamed in agony, but was quickly silenced by another guy that shoved his eight inch cock down her throat. With two holes filled a third man positioned himself in front of her pussy. He placed two fingers at her entrance and pushed them in. he started fingerfucking the twenty year old girl roughly. Two fingers were replaced by three and soon after he was slamming four fingers hard in Haley he now wet slit. Convinced he she was wet and stretched enough he started adding his thumb. Haley again screamed in agony as the guy forced his entire hand between her pussylips and inside her pussy.

Once inside he bald his hand making a fist and started fistfucking her. Haley squirmed and squealed as her tight fuckhole was being filled with the man's hand. She totally forgot about the guy fucking her ass. Who started cumming and unloading his load of sperm deep inside her ass. From the corner of her eye she could see how the second man unloaded his load of cum deep inside her baby sister. And the guy fucking her throat blew his load directly down her throat. When both guys pulled out the were quickly replaced by two other men who took of where the two others had finished. Meanwhile Haley got focused on herself again when the man who was fistfucking her pulled his hand out of her cunt and started licking up her pussy juices that were dripping her from her gaping slit. He licked Haley her slit for about thirty seconds before he got back up and lined his throbbing cock up with her pussy. He placed the tip of it against the opening grabbed her hips and with all his strength he slammed his ten inch cock completely inside her pussy.

Haley screamed as the tip of his cock hit her cervix. But again he sounds were muffled by a guy that fucking her throat. When Haley screamed the vibrations from her throat send him over the edge and he blew his load down her throat. Grabbing her head he slammed his cock as deep inside her throat as he could his slapping her in the face. When he pulled out thick strings of saliva covered her face. The vacant mouth was directly replaced by another guy. In the meantime the fifteen black men who had eye for Claire had pulled her down and two of them where fucking both her pussy and ass. The other guys were standing around her. Her hands were untied and she was sucking almost every cock she got pushed in her face.

The room was filled with the sound of male bodies slapping against female flesh and the smell of sex, cum and sweat was filling the air. As hours passed the day was almost over. Haley and Claire were pulled down from the racks they were tied down on and hang back up to the hooks they were on at the beginning. Their bodies covered in cum, and their pussies leaking cum. Alex was still in the same position as the day started. Her face was plastered with a thick layer of sperm. A steady stream of cum and pussyjuice drizzled down her legs into a large puddle that had formed at her feet. At least thirty-five guys had fucked her pussy and came inside her. It was time for the big finale. Alex was untied. Exhausted, worn out, and mentally destroyed she collapsed on the ground. Two men dragged her over to the middle of the room. Where the ordered her to kneel down. With her arms still tied behind her back. Alex just sat down. The crowd gathered around her. The men started jacking of. One after the other started cumming spraying their loads over the sixteen year old girl. Some guys even came two times. Alex her long black hair, her face, her breasts her entire body was plastered with sperm.

Meanwhile the man in the suit had re-entered the room.

"Gentlemen, thank you all for cumming." He said with a smile on his face.

"I hope you all enjoyed these three fine young ladies."

"And I hope to see you all next year."

"If you all would be so kind to leave the room." The man thanked the crowd as he pointed to the exits. The crowd left just as they were asked. And half an hour later the building was empty. Only the three men who abducted Claire, Haley and Alex and the guy in the suit were present. Each of the guys grabbed one of the girls and placed a collar around their necks then they brought them to another room. Where they were pushed down on the ground and shackled to steel rings in the ground. Forcing them to kneel on the ground. The three men then left the room briefly to return with firehoses. The men opened the hoses. Freezing cold water hit the three women their bodies, Hosing them of, rinsing of the cum and other fluids. A couple minutes later Alex, Claire and Haley were cleaned.

The men unshackled them and brought them to another room. There were three coveralls hanging on the wall.

"Dress." One of the men yelled against them. Claire, Alex and Haley each grabbed a coverall and put it on. Once they three women were dressed again one man cuffed their hands behind their back and blindfolded them. After this they were guided outside the building and put back in the same van they were brought in. before the doors slammed shut, the men knocked the women out again to prevent them for finding out where they were kept. The van took off and around midnight, almost twenty-two hours after they were abducted the three men carried them back inside their house. They removed their cuffs and collars. Then the three men headed upstairs where Phil and Luke were still locked up in the walking closet. They franticly tried to escape but Phil only made it worse which resulted in Phil and Luke tangled up even more then what they were left in. One man cut their ropes and ordered them to stay put and don't move.

The men headed downstairs and left the house. As soon as Phil heard the front door slam shut he stood up and rushed down followed by Luke. There they found Claire, Haley and Alex passed out in orange coveralls. Phil started shaking Claire who slowly woke up. Luke did the same with Claire and Alex.

"What happened?" Phil asked concerned.

"We were kidnapped Phil." Claire said agitated

"And raped." Alex cried.

"Hey what is this?" Luke said as he looked at Alex her coverall. It had a large brown envelope stapled on it. Haley ripped it off and opened it. Inside was a letter.

'Dear Dunphy Family,

Thank you for your participation of our annual mother daughter party.

If you decide to go to the police a recorded video of this event will be published on every porn website the world knows.

Also a copy will be sent to every friend and family member of you.

As a thank you gift you find $10.000 dollars for each of you inside this envelope.

Also a morning after pill for each one of you to prevent you from getting pregnant.

Oh we also put in a copy of the video we made for your own use.

We hope you enjoyed your stay with us and hopefully until next time.

Sincerely yours: Mr. XXX

Haley turned the envelope around and three stacks of $100 dollar bills felled out as a small bag containing three pills. And a USB drive.

"What do we do?" Haley asked desperate.

"Well we can't go to the cops." Claire said.

"Hell with it give me those pills." Alex said as she grabbed the small bag with pills from Haley her hand. She opened it up, grabbed and took one, Haley and Claire did the same.

"I really hope we don't get pregnant."

"I look so bad with a blown belly." Haley said.

"Oh my god, you just got raped for hours and hours and only thing you think of is how bad you look being fat." Alex said frustrated.

"We can't do anything."

"Just let it rest and hopefully nothing happens." Claire said disappointed. Everybody rested in their faith. Phil, Claire, Luke, Haley and Alex all headed upstairs. Luke went to his room. Phil and Clair to theirs where Claire took a shower to clean herself up. Alex and Haley did the same. Only they had to share their shower. As Alex and Haley pulled of their coveralls they could see that cum was still pouring from their pussies. They quickly jumped in the shower and tried to clean their pussies as best as they could. Claire did the same in the master bathroom. After they girls were convinced they were clean enough they put on their nightgowns and pajamas' and head to bed.

"Haley?"

"Will stay her and you sleep with me tonight." Alex asked her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Sure sis." Haley said, and both sisters crawled in Alex her bed. They quickly fell asleep. And soon everybody was sleeping.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed this one-shot story. I know it was quit explicit and disturbing.**_


End file.
